1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A rechargeable battery of a low capacity may be used for a small portable electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity battery may be used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.